Memories
by ruiiko
Summary: Robin finds Starfire marveling over a photograph of the team together. Approaching her, he realizes the photo was taken not too long after the group was founded. The two have a talk about it, and realize just how lucky they were to have found each other.


**Hey there! small robstar one-shot for you all today, so, enjoy! c:**

* * *

Robin was walking down the halls of the Titan Tower, when he came to a stop. The boy raised a brow, to see Starfire standing still, not too far from him. She was looking up-and as Robin followd her gaze, he came upon a group photo of all the Titans together. She looked most intrigued, as a small smile etched across her lips, and her eyes twinkled with nastolgia. Robin found himself smiling at the sight, and took a step forward towards her.

"Hey, Star," He greeted, causing the alien to break focus on the photo. She gasped slightly, jumping up into a float, and her cheeks turned red. Robin laughed slightly, seeing her fling her hands uptowards her lips to try and cover just how shocked she looked. "What are you up to?" Robin asked, stopping infront of her. Starfire let out another little gasp, which was soon accompanied by a slight giggle.

"I am remincsing back on all of the wonderful times we have had together!" She announced, throwing her hands in the air, before she turned back to the picture. Her expressions softened slightly, and Robin looked up once again. Upon better observation, he noticed all the silly, diversed expressions in the group. Beast Boy was the one who was grinning the most, while Starfire looked equally as happy beside him. Raven was in the middle, a deadpanned look on her face, but if you looked close enough, you could see the small smirk played upon her lips, easily hidden under the shadows of her hood. Cyborg stood behind Raven, much taller than her, making a silly expression. Robin was to the right of him, and he looked rather snarky-a smirk lit up on his lips, his eyebrows caving in.

"Do you remeber this photo?" Starfire asked softly, turning to face him.

Robin stared closely at the photo-it did seem to ring a bell.

And that's when it got to him-this wasn't too long after the group first got together. Beast Boy had insisted on taking a group photo-Robin remembered him eagerly waving a camera around, while the others complained for the most part, groaning and moaning in annoyance. He also remembered Starfire, who was still reletively new to this world, was over-joyed, and also rather curious about the camera he was holding. Robin remembered she and the green boy were the only two who were rather persistant about taking the photo, and once they had convinced the other three, Robin remembered chaos.

"Yeah... I do." He nodded.

Robin remembered the group squishing together, as Beast Boy held the camera high into the air. Starfire was laughing at the antics of their team, and even more so as Raven complained about being squished together by everyone. And the more he looked at his own expression in the photo, he felt himself becoming slightly embaressed-the outcome could have came out much nicer. _"Do we really have to take a photo?" _He remembered asking, in a snarky tone of voice. Beast Boy had just nodded _'Yes!' _before a flash went off.

And years later, it was still here, hanging on the walls of Titan tower. Everyone was so new to eachother at that time, and despite the wacky expressions of each member, Beast Boy had decided to get it framed. _'For good times sake.' _

Starfire sighed slightly again. "I do beileve this was not long after I crashed here on earth." She recalled, and Robin nodded in agreement. Starfire's cheeks lit up again, as she looked away from Robin. "Everything was so new... even now, things are rather strange on this planet, yet I do feel as though I've grown accustom to living here."

Robin watched her, as she grew silent, again. She seemed so happy, looking at the photo, yet he could also sense... sadness. He knew she missed Tamaran, despite living here for so many years. He couldn't blame her-he had his own life outside the Titans. There were times were he missed being a normal child, not having to fight crime-but ever since the incident at the circus... well... things were just better off this way. Even behind this mask, he was still a human. He still had feelings, even if he could mask them well. "You know..." He started, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. She jumped slightly, looking over to him. "I'm glad that you're here. With me-I, uh-with _us_."

Starfire seemed shocked at the confession, but a smile came to her face. "And I am glad to have met you." She didn't even mention the rest of the team. The alien floated closer to Robin, until she landed on her feet, and wrapped her arms around Robin in an embrace. Robin was still, but the feeling of her warm skin against his own was enough to make him relax into her touch, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Starfire leaned her head against his shoulder. "It has not been easy-home on Tamaran is something I shall always miss, however I have a new home. And it is here, with you." She let out a content sigh, snuggling closer into him.

Robin could only smile, as he leaned into her touch.

As long as she was here, with him, she would _always _have a home away from home.


End file.
